In an optical wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) transmission system, a plurality of optical transmission devices are coupled, and an optical wavelength multiplexed signal obtained by multiplexing optical signals having different optical wavelengths is transmitted between the optical transmission devices.
A technology in a related art is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-267522.